Various Drabbles
by Tsimiko
Summary: Five drabbles written using prompt requests on the Lj community khyaoi. That does mean the drabbles are yaoi.
1. History Channel

"Zexy! Come on! Hurry up!"

Demyx glanced back at Zexion, who was trailing behind him as they were walking back to their shared apartment. The expression on his face said _'Why Demyx, whyever would you want me to hurry along?'_

Zexion, in contrast, was going for something more along the lines of _'Why?'_

"Move it! I gotta watch the History Channel!"

Zexion, much to Demyx's dismay, did not in fact hurry up. Instead he stopped altogether. While Demyx interpreted this new expression as _'But Demyx, my darling, what would possibly be more important than enjoying a leisurely walk home together?'_ Zexion was really trying for stunned incredulity with a large helping of _'WHAT?'_, but some things are lost in translation.

Feeling that he had to take matters into his own hands, Demyx literally did so, grabbing Zexion and hurrying them down the street. Zexion watched with impassive wonder as Demyx fumbled first with the main door keys to the building, assaulted the button to the elevator, positively vibrated in the car, and made a mad dash for their apartment door.

He arrived at the doorway in time to view Demyx half buried in the sofa, rump high in the air. As he was appreciating the view, it took Zexion a moment to make out what Demyx was screaming from where he had his face buried in cushions.

"I CAN'T FIND IT! WHERE'S THE REMOTE!"

Zexion paused to remember what had gone on that morning before they left for the day. Wake up, shower, he was sure Demyx had been watching cartoons when he'd walked past for breakfast...

Oh yes, that was where it was.

Walking into the kitchen area, Zexion retrieved the remote from the freezer before returning to the living room, waiting behind the couch.

"ZEXION! I CAN'T-oh, you found it!" Snatching the remote out of his hand, Demyx turn and furiously pressed the power button. "What? What? No! Why isn't it working!"

Zexion carefully slid the remote out of Demyx's hands, opened up the back of the remote, and blew warm air on the batteries for a few moments before closing it up and handing it back.

"Yay! It works! Have I told you I loved you lately?" Zexion allowed a small smile to sneak across his face, even though Demyx hadn't turned around.

Shifting his attention to the television, Zexion was just in time to view a giant semi-trailer truck slide sideways down a treacherous ice road.

History Channel Presents: Ice Road Truckers.


	2. Erosion

"I don't get it!" Demyx cried, flopping himself down on the couch oversized to the point it was more like a bed.

Lexaeus, who was currently dominating an armchair so massive it made him look normal, did not look up from his book. In fact, he made no motion whatsoever.

"I mean seriously, why is Axel so popular? He's a pyromanic freak who can be described by one of several nasty words at any given time. He's the kind of guy who would sleep with you for kicks, then move on the next day and expect nothing to change!"

Lexaeus, used to these outbursts, calmly continued reading.

"What's the matter with Demyx, huh? I'm cute! And yes, while the haircut may have been an unfortunate accident, it just goes to show you what happens when you push Zexion too far, right? I'm a musician! People like musicians, right? I've got a fun, lovable personality, and people who meet me generally like me!"

Lexaeus punctuated his answer to these statements by turning a page.

"I wonder if erosion has anything to do with it."

Lexaeus, who may or may not have been mildly confused as to whether Demyx was talking about people or the environment, continued reading.

"You could say that the obsession certain people have with characters that don't exist is a mental disability of some sort. They create entire lives and stories for people that aren't real. It isn't on a personal basis either, it's mass hysteria over this stuff. I'm fairly sure this gibbering mania has something to do with the erosion of the mind."

Lexaeus blinked.

"But then you actually start thinking about erosion, and you realize that that can't possibly be the case! They are obsessed with Axel, and yet he's fire! Fire burns, it doesn't erode. Does this mean that they are, in fact, being burnt alive? I mean I've seen things about panties being set on fire, but I didn't think they meant it quite that literally."

Lexaeus turned another page.

"I mean his hair only got that way because Larxene actually caught him after he did something. And people make fun of it too! But with him it's all 'oh look how sexy Axel's hair is!' Well mine would be sexy too if Zexion's sense of humor hadn't had a lobotomy! Fire burns, water erodes; say what you will about fire, but I've yet to see anyone put out a river."

Lexaeus could possibly have wondered if they had again wandered into the territory of environmental degradation before deciding that because it was Demyx, anything was possible.

"Hey Lex," Demyx started.

Lexaeus calmly scratched his nose.

"Has Zexion had a lobotomy?"


	3. Infinity

Sitting atop the clock tower in Twilight Town has caused a lot of mixed observations in Axel. There are the bad times, the times when the ticking of the clock above them is some horrible herald of a steadily encroaching, inevitable event. There are also the good times, when they can share a laugh and some ice cream. This time is like neither of those.

"I wonder," Roxas starts, looking down at the people running around the square, "if they really know what's going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Well look at them. They're running around worried about getting things done, trying to make money before they die, worried about living. I mean, think about how they break up time. 'Saving time', 'spending time', 'don't have enough time', 'too little time'. They treat it like it's money."

"You think there's something wrong with that?"

"I think they don't know how to stop. I think they need to break it up."

"It's voluntary?"

"It has to be. They always talking about needing more time, but I think too much would scare them. I think infinity scares them."

"Afraid of infinity, huh?" Axel muses, looking down at the people below. "So what, you're not afraid of infinity?"

"No," Roxas answers, "I'm not. I'm not going to experience infinity."

"You planning to die?"

Roxas doesn't answer.

"You know," Axel sighs, "their concept of time isn't the only thing that keeps people from infinity."

Roxas doesn't even twitch, still staring stoically down at the people below.

"I think people are able to separate themselves from infinity because they feel. Feelings are fleeting, contrasting the nature of infinity."

"You think that because people have hearts they're separated from infinity? No, as humans we think we understand the concept of infinity, but we don't. Not really. We are mortal, we conceive of things in terms of death, mortality, beginnings and ends."

"You thinking of starting something?"

"No, I'm going to end it."

Axel watches as Roxas jumps off the tower, disappearing into the crowd below. He thinks he'd be afraid of this ending if he could feel.

"I am not human, Roxas," Axel tells the air. "I am nobody. I know infinity. And I've seen it in your eyes.


	4. Generator

Riku watched as Sora made a mad dash across the sand in front of him. He was only slightly surprised when Sora stopped quickly enough to fall over, leaping to his feet and dashing back to Riku.

His attention was slightly diverted when Sora threw himself to the ground so that he kneeled between Riku's knees, which were in the air so that he could put his feet in the sand while leaning back on his hands.

"Riku, you gotta help me!"

The word "help" caught is attention.

"What happened, are you all right?" Riku asked, sitting up and beginning to check Sora for injuries.

"I'm fine! You gotta hide me!" That gave Riku pause.

"What? Hide you? Why?"

"Kairi!"

"What did Kairi do?"

"Nothing! It's what she's going to do!"

"What's Kairi going to do?"

"KILL ME!"

Riku let out a frustrated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Kairi is not going to kill you, she likes you too much for that."

"Not this much!"

"All right, all right, what happened?"

Sora sits back on his heels, and Riku pushes down the surge of disappointment. "Okay, so here's the thing..."

When nothing more is forthcoming, Riku raises an eyebrow and just stares. Sora predictably withers under the weight of his stare.

"I didn't know if I still had magic left. I mean I kind of thought it was always a part of the clothing and the equipment I had, but separate from the keyblades, yaknow?"

Riku nods because yes, he does know.

"So I tried experimenting a bit, casting a few spells, that sort of thing..."

"Sora, what happened?"

"Well, see, the thing is, I was practicing in my back yard and ImayhavecastathunderspellwhilestandingtooclosetothegeneratoratKairi'shouse."

There is a pause as Riku lets his mind decipher that.

"You broke Kairi's generator?"

Sora has the good grace to look sheepish. "It was an accident!"

"Well you could hope they thought it just shorted out."

"Ah, yeah, you see, the thing about that is...itmighthaveexploded."

"...what?"

Sora just studies the sand between Riku's legs intently.

As distraction-worthy as that is, Riku is still trying to get over the fact that Sora just _blew up_ Kairi's generator.

"Well where was Kairi at the time?"

Sora seems to shrink and curl in on himself, mumbling something Riku can't make out.

"What was that?"

"She was watching the season finale of Castle."

"Oh," Riku says, and then pauses, "oh. I'm sorry, I don't think I'm strong enough to save you."

Sora sniffles a bit, then nods, "It's okay."

"But we'll die together, okay?" Riku smiles a little, twining his fingers with Sora's.

Sora has a moment to look stricken, as if realizing that he's now doomed Riku to death as well. His expression becomes horrified, however, as a voice rings out across the beach.

"SORA HIKARU, TODAY IS THE DAY YOU DIE."


	5. Candy

"Oh hey Roxas, where's Axel?" Demyx asked, wandering into the common room.

"He's still in bed."

"Yeah? That's unlike him, I wonder why."

"He was a little worn out from last night."

"What happened last night?"

"Not much, we just stayed up late playing a game."

"Oh yeah? What game?"

"Just some seasonal thing, we haven't played it before."

"Was it any good?"

"He certainly seemed to think so."

"Really? Can I play?"

"Not with me."

"Oh, Roxas doesn't wanna play games with me?"

"No, I really don't."

"Aww, now you've hurt my feelings. Why'd you guys get a new game anyway?"

"Because he made me play Jingle Balls..."

"What?"

"I said because he made me go caroling."

"What? And I missed it! Oh man, why didn't you guys invite me?!"

"It was really just something between the two of us."

"Really? Think I could get Zexion to go caroling with me?"

"I think you already do."

"What?"

"If you asked really nicely."

"Oh, okay. Hey, you never did tell me the name of the game you played last night."

Roxas grinned viciously, pausing once more to drag his mouth off of the giant candy cane he had been sucking on. "It was called Stocking Stuffers."


End file.
